The display device usually adopts a widescreen display panel, that is, the long side of the display panel is significantly longer than its short side, so as to adapt to human eyes which are distributed laterally.
A plurality of gate lines parallel to the long side and a plurality of data lines parallel to the short side are arranged in the display panel. The integrated circuit for transmitting data signals to data lines is located in the long-side frame, and the integrated circuit for transmitting scanning signals to gate lines is located in the short-side frame. As the human eyes have different levels of sensitivity between the long-side frame and the short-side frame, the viewing of the human eyes are actually apt to be disturbed by the long-side frame even if the long-side frame has the same border-width as the short-side frame. However, it is difficult to reduce the border-width of the long-side frame due to the presence of the integrated circuit for transmitting data signals to data lines.